Fallacious
by SilverRoad
Summary: After everyone leaves after the True Life Shake it Up episode, Gunther and CeCe have an interesting conversation that leads to weird results.


**Summary: After everyone leaves after the True Life Shake it Up episode, Gunther and CeCe have an interesting conversation that leads to weird results.**

* * *

Fallacious

"…Well maybe I am a diva," Rocky says flipping her hair and walking to the door. She strikes a pose as she holds the door open then walks out still in diva mode.

CeCe sits at the end of the couch, leaning on the palm of her hand wondering how that reality show could be so messed up. Did they not know facts from truths?

"So CeCe," she hears next to her and realizes that Gunther is still there. "I see you have gotten rid of everyone so you could be with…Gunther."

In horror she turns her head slowly to see him smirking at her. He moves across the couch and goes next to her and his hand immediately goes around her shoulder. She wants to push him off but she's too distracted by his arm and wondering what the heck is it doing there.

_Schh schh_

She turns her head to see him spraying breath spray into his mouth and her eyes immediately budge open. No way was this going to happen.

"Gunther, for the last time I'm not in love with you."

"Sayin' it won't make it any less truthful." he's still smirking at her.

She gives him a fake smile and says, "You can either leave out the door or in an ambulance. Either way it still works for me."

His arm pulls back from her shoulder and he gets up from the couch and starts walking towards the door. She follows him to close the door behind him but he stops right in front of it, turns around, and with the same cocky smirk, says: "Oh CeCe, I love it when you play hard-to-get."

"Okay that's it!" and she starts pushing him out the door.

"You can push me out but you can't push me out of your heart."

CeCe groans and decides to give up. In frustration she stops pushing him out and turns him around to face her.

Speaking as clearly as she can she says, "Gunther you cannot obviously believe that I'm in love with you!"

"Oh I know you're in love with me." he quips and smiles at her.

"You do know that the producers only did that to boost up ratings, right? It creates more drama on the set so when they come back, they will have more juicy stories. And I repeat I am not in love with you! I was admiring' your jacket!"

"Or were you admiring' the man in the jacket?"

Grunting in frustration, CeCe stomps away from him and goes to the fridge. Is there no end to this madness? When is he gonna get that through his head?

She hears his footsteps behind her and groans. As if the whole night wasn't torture enough.

_I wonder if sticking my head inside this freezer will be enough to kill me? _

"You can stop pretendin' now CeCe. Everyone left. It's just us two."

"Leave now or else it will be just me and your body pieces." she threatens and he chuckles.

_Why can't he just leave it alone? Why does he have to keep annoying me about it? _

She feels his hand on her shoulder and smacks it off. He raises his hand in surrender and takes a step backward.

He opens his mouth to say something but CeCe quickly cuts him off.

"Don't say anythin'." she warns. "I have told you this before: I am not, nor will I ever be, in love with you. I don't even like you." she knows the instant that sentence comes out of her mouth that it was hurtful and half of it untrue. Sure she did not love him but she did like him, sorta. She liked it when he showed his true gentleman side, like when he offered her the cookie or when he offered her the chip and dip just before the night ended. But she can't have him holding on to this fake realism that she was in love with him. Because truth is told, she is not.

It's silent after she finishes that sentence and she sees a hurt expression past across his face but he quickly brushes it away, returning back to his cocky exterior.

"Concealin' the truth is not goin'—"

"What truth?" she asks belligerently. "I already told you the truth: I don't love you."

"Prove it." he challenges and she raises her brow at him.

"How the heck am I supposed to prove it?"

"Kiss me."

Okay hold on just a second. Did he just say kiss him? Is he out of his mind? What the heck is kissing him supposed to prove? And she knew this cliché thing already. She was going to kiss him and suddenly "feel" something for him which would confirm his belief that she was in love with him. No way was going to fall for that stupid cliché.

So instead of confirming his expectation that she would kiss him, she instead laughs at him.

"Please tell me you're jokin'."

"If you're sure you're not in love with me then kiss me and prove me wrong."

"If I can't prove you wrong with logic then there's no way _this_ is goin' to prove me right" and with that she walks past him and heads to her room, shaking her head in disbelief.

Right when her hand is on the doorknob she hears, "You're so cute when you're angry and denyin' the truth. You get these cute little dimples when you're lyin'."

Out of rage, frustration, and determination, she whips her head around and marches towards him, hand extended. Her hand finds the back of his head and she whips his head around to face her as she crashes her lips unto his. He's taken by surprise at first and doesn't respond but soon enough he's melting into the kiss. He cups the side of her face and deepens into the kiss. Her other hand goes to his shoulder as she tries to hold him in place and his hand is resting at her waist, trying to pull her closer to him.

When the kiss breaks both of them were out of breath. The corner of CeCe's mouth keeps twitching but she presses her lips together to stop the upcoming smile that was itching to come out. She was afraid to look into his eyes of fear of what he was going to say so she kept them at his chest

"Um," she hears him but she still doesn't want to look at him. Then he's turning away and walking out the door without so much of a mutter.

CeCe stands there in shock of what just happened. First he tells her to kiss him and she does and now he doesn't even want to acknowledge it. And yeah the kiss was supposed to prove that she had no feelings for him, but now they just made her even more confuse. The kiss was electrifying and the butterflies still wouldn't settle in her stomach. Did she really have feelings for him?

She touches her lips with her index and middle finger as the feel of Gunther's lips still lingers. The smile was now full spread on her face and she finds it hard to conceal it.

_Maybe I do—_

Before she can finish her thought she's being whipped around and a set of lip crashes onto hers. In surprise she stands there blankly as she tries to make out her assaulter. When she realizes its Gunther her eyes close and her hand instantly reaches up to cup the side of his face. His hand arches her back closer to him as he deepens the kiss. This kiss was different from the first one. The first one was slow and sweet, but this one was hungry and passionate. He's holding her fiercely and she's kissing him fiercely, and it is so intense. All she can hear is their intense breathing and lip smacking. She falls into a long sweet slide of bliss where all she can feel is the passion of his kiss and him only.

Slowly and reluctantly she is pulled back to Earth as his lips leave hers. This time she keeps her eyes close a little longer than usual, and when she lifts her head to stare into his eyes, all she finds is pure adoration in his eyes.

"Goodnight CeCe," his voice wasn't shaky this time and she wasn't hiding her smile.

Proud she says, "Goodnight Gunther."

His head dips back and he captures her lips one last time before pulling away and walking to the door. This time she closes the door behind him and rests her head on it.

Scratch what she just said about the first kiss being electrifying. The second kiss was way better than the first one and she's not what the heck is storming around in her stomach. But whatever it is, it sure felt like heaven.

Slowly she makes her way to her bedroom with the smile still etched on her lips.

_Maybe I do feel something for him_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
